What Makes A Family
by chanellove
Summary: Brittany and Santana are happily married with steady careers and three children. That is, until a piece of Santana's hidden past catches up with her when she receives an unexpected phone call from an officer, leading up to her flying out to a small town in Georgia to reclaim custody of her sixteen year old daughter whom she hasn't seen in years. *Canon Brittana until 4x20*
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: so this seemed like a good idea in my head, hopefully you all will think so as well.**

**probably the first 2-3 chapters will be the main introductions before we get into the story, Madeline (you'll find out who she is once you read) will most likely appear in the next chapter, and you'll get some insight into her life.**

**happy reading :)**

...

Santana laid quietly in her king-sized bed, snuggled close to Brittany, who was snoring softly. She ghosted her fingers over the blonde's facial features and stared at her adoringly for a few more moments, before carefully removing her wife's arm from around her waist and sliding out of bed. She went into their shared bathroom and quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, then pulled her hair into a messy bun and headed downstairs.

Santana yawned as she entered the spacious kitchen and opened the two-door refrigerator, pulling out the egg carton and sausage links. She set the food items on the marble countertop, before bending over to pull two skillets out of the cabinets beside the fridge.

"Hey mommy." Macy, the couple's eleven year old daughter, smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, and her blue eyes were bright.

Santana turned the stove on medium heat and set the skillets aside, before turning around to face the young blonde. "Hey baby, how did you sleep?" She asked, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Good. I had a dream that Ed Sheeran took me out for ice cream at Ben & Jerry's." Macy informed her. "Then afterwards he played me a live version of _Thinking Out_ _Loud _and promised to dedicate his next song to me."

Santana laughed at the mention of her daughter's current celebrity crush and shook her head. "Well I'm relieved it was only a dream, because you're not allowed to go out with a boy until you're thirty." She stated, only half-joking.

"But mommy, that's like, _forever_ away." Macy frowned.

"Exactly." Santana winked and turned back around to start breakfast, knowing everyone else would start to wake up soon. "Boys are icky, you don't want them anyways." The Latina teased while glancing over her shoulder.

"Alexander isn't." Macy countered, referring to her twin brother. "You and momma always say that he's a gentleman."

"He is," Santana nodded in agreement. "But not all boys are like Alexander. Some act similar to Ezra, even at your age." She said, her six year old son coming to mind.

"Ezra wants to be a rapper like Jay Z and Kanye West." Macy rolled her eyes. "Him and momma are always rapping together and when I try to join in, Ezra yells at me because he says I'm always off beat."

"They're not completely wrong, Mac." Santana chuckled, having heard her daughter attempt to rap Kanye West's classic song _Gold Digger_ on many attempts.

"Mommy!" Macy gasped in an offended tone. "I am not off beat, I rap perfectly." She stated with a small huff.

Santana bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing out loud, while cracking three eggs open and pouring them in the bowl. "I'm glad you're so confident in yourself, sweetheart. Make sure you always keep that quality." She told her.

"I-"

"Good morning, mommy." Alexander stated while rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen in a pair of sweatpants and his basketball sweatshirt. "Morning, Macy." He added, once he noticed his sister.

"Are you hungry, Alex? Breakfast should be ready in about fifteen minutes." Santana said, momentarily turning away from the stove to look at her son.

Alexander nodded and took a seat on one of the island stools. "Starved."

"We're making sausage, eggs, and bagels." Macy informed him with a smile.

Santana quirked a brow at the blonde. "We?" She questioned while pointing the spatula in her daughter's direction.

Macy laughed and shrugged. "Ok, fine, mommy's making sausage, eggs, and bagels." She corrected.

"I figured." Alexander smirked.

"Ok stooges, you two can help me out if you want to eat sooner." Santana chuckled and grabbed the bag of bagels off of the counter, before holding it out to the two. "Can you put these in the toaster for me?"

"Sure." Macy nodded, while Alexander hopped down and grabbed the bag.

"How many, mommy?" He asked as he set three bagels down on the counter.

"Hmm..." Santana tapped her chin thoughtfully, and used her other hand to move the eggs around the skillet. "Do five for now. If you guys want more, then I can make more." She told him.

"Ok, cool." Alexander nodded and popped two into the stainless steel toaster.

Thirty minutes later, the family piled into the dining room as Santana served each child their plates, and added extra to her own for her and Brittany to share since she wasn't extremely hungry.

"Hey baby." Brittany smiled and leaned forward to kiss her wife softly. "Hey babies." She added, kissing the three children on the cheek.

"Momma, mommy made my food into a smiley face." Ezra said excitedly, pointing to his plate.

"She did?" Brittany exclaimed and smiled at the smiley face on her son's plate. "How cool is that? Did you tell mommy thank you?" She asked, catching Santana's eye.

Ezra glanced across the table at Santana and smiled sheepishly. "Thank you mommy."

"You're welcome, baby." Santana winked and brought a sausage link up to her mouth.

"Momma, can you take me to the library today?" Alexander asked from his spot opposite of Macy. "I have a research paper due on Monday and I want to make sure all of my information is correct."

"What's wrong with your computer, Alex?" Santana frowned.

Alexander shrugged. "Nothing's wrong with it, but I'd rather check my facts from a book. My teacher says that books are always more reliable than the internet." He stated, before eating a forkful of eggs.

"She's not wrong." Brittany agreed and took a seat next to Santana. "I'll take you after my meeting, ok sweetheart? But we can only stay for a few hours because we have dinner with everyone tonight." She told him.

"I wanna come!" Ezra shouted excitedly.

"Don't yell at the table, baby." Santana scolded him, but in a soft tone. "You're going to Aunt Q's house today with Macy since momma and I both have to work. I'll take you another day."

"But momma..." He whined and turned to look at Brittany, who quickly shook her head.

"You heard your mother." Brittany stole a sausage link from Santana's plate, kissing her wife on the cheek when she pouted. "No library today, but I bet if you ask nicely your Uncle Puck might take you to the beach."

"Really?" Ezra asked as his blue eyes went wide. "You wanna go to the beach, Macy?" He looked to his sister, who smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I can call Uncle Puck after breakfast and ask him if you want." She shrugged.

"Awesome!" Ezra said happily and continued to eat his pancakes, satisfied with the turn of the situation.

"Oh shi-_shoot_," Santana glanced at Brittany and smiled sheepishly, before sliding out of her chair. "I need to get ready for work, I got an email about an issue with the company last night so I need to get there as soon as possible." She stated while dabbing her mouth with a cloth napkin.

"Go ahead, I'll clean up." Brittany gave her a reassuring smile and took the plate she had been holding from her hands. "The three musketeers will help me, they have to earn their keep somehow." She teased, before winking at their children.

"Ok." Santana nodded. "Can you do the last load of laundry, Britt? I wasn't able to finish it last night because Macy was sick." She explained, cringing at the memory of her daughter's vomit covering the fluffy white rug in her bedroom.

"Of course, baby. Do you want me to go ahead and wash the linen of our bed, it's been almost two weeks hasn't it?" Brittany asked while gathering up the kids' empty plates.

"You can." Santana nodded.

"Have a good day at work mommy." Macy smiled as Santana walked over to the three of them and placed a soft kiss on each of their heads.

"Thank you baby girl, make sure you finish cleaning your room like I asked." Santana gave her a pointed look, before returning the hug Ezra was offering her.

"Can you ask Lesley to give you a sucker to give to me?" Ezra asked with bright eyes, referring to the Latina's assistant who almost always brought him a red sucker whenever she saw him.

"Maybe." Santana laughed, and handed Alexander's mostly-empty plate to Brittany. "Why didn't you finish your bagel, sweetheart?" She asked with a frown when she glanced at the white dish.

"I have to stay away from grain for basketball conditioning. Coach Travis said that it'll add on unnecessary pounds and tire us out faster." Alexander explained with a shrug.

Santana raised a brow and looked to Brittany, who simply shook her head and mouthed a subtle_ just let it go_.

"Ok, Alex. Just let me know next time so I only make a half-bagel for you, I don't like to waste food." She sighed and picked the half-eaten bagel off of his plate so that Brittany could take it.

"I'll eat it." Ezra said quickly. "I love bagels." He added with a large smile, as Santana chuckled and handed him the bagel.

"Do you want me to put cream cheese on it, baby?" Santana asked while grabbing the silver container.

Ezra shook his head and continued chewing up his food. "No thanks." He stated, before taking another large bite, amusing both of his mothers.

"I really need to get ready now." Santana said as she glanced at her watch. "Have a good day, behave for momma and Aunt Q and Uncle Puck when you go over there." She told them firmly before blowing them all a kiss, then laughing at the big show Brittany made to catch it.

"I love you." Brittany mouthed from her place by the dishwasher, and Santana blushed.

"I love you too." Santana mouthed back with a smile. "So much." She added and glanced at their kids one last time, before slipping out of the dining room.

...

"We want to have this line out in stores by the 25th. I don't understand what the hold-up is." Santana said impatiently, staring at the employee in front of her.

Sunshine Corazon shifted uncomfortably in one of Santana's plush office chairs and nervously cleared her throat. "Well, the main problem is the prints. Lauren Zizes has been trying to contact the people at LA labels, but they haven't been returning her calls." She informed the Latina calmly.

"And why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?" Santana snapped while furiously tapping her Swarovski ballpoint pen against the surface of her desk. "This problem could have been fixed sooner if I had been informed. I doubt they would refuse a call to Santana Lopez."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." Sunshine squeaked.

Santana waved it off and shook her head. "Apologies aren't necessary right now, what I need is for you to contact my fashion company in New York and let them know that there's been an issue, and that they need to call me immediately."

"Yes ma'am." Sunshine quickly nodded.

"We can't have anymore setbacks, this looks bad on me." Santana sighed while roughly rubbing her temples. "Why would anyone want to buy our clothing if the CEO can't even do her job right? Can you tell me that Miss Corazon?" She asked as her eyes narrowed. "I may be known world-wide, but the moment my product turns to shit is the moment we go out of business."

"I'll make sure this is dealt with right away, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." Sunshine stated instead of directly answering the question, in fear of being fired.

Santana kept her eyes on the small woman for a few more moments, before dropping her glare and sighing. "You can leave now."

"Thank you." Sunshine squeaked out and shot out of her seat, and immediately left the huge office.

Santana shook her head and leaned back in her plush chair and momentarily closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she grabbed her phone off of her desk and called Brittany, knowing she would help her calm down.

_**Hello?**_

_Hey, Britt._

_**San? Is everything alright?**_

_Kind of._ Santana sighed while tilting her head back. _We're having an issue with getting the correct prints for the fabric and I'm losing my shit, B._

_**Calm down, baby. You know things only get worse when you're fired up about it.**_

_I know, I know_. Santana sighed while staring down at the 14-carat wedding ring on her finger_. I sent Sunshine out of my office before I completely blew up on her._

_**Good, she probably wouldn't have ever recovered from that**_. Brittany laughed, the playfulness evident in her tone.

Santana rolled her eyes, but a small smile graced her lips. _Well I'm relieved to have avoided putting her through that traumatizing experience._ She replied sarcastically.

_**I'm sure**_. Brittany chuckled. _**Hey San I gotta go, my meeting's about to start but I'll call you after I pick up the kids from Q's ok?**_

_Ok, Britt. Have a good meeting._

_**Hopefully I will. Make sure you stay calm and don't flip out on your employees, it will only make the situation worse.**_ She reminded her.

_Got it._ Santana balanced her phone between her shoulder and ear as she attempted to grab a Fiji water from the mini fridge behind her desk_. I'll keep Snixx under wraps_.

_**Good. I'll see you later baby, try not to think about it too much.**_

_I won't. Now go on before you're late_. She laughed.

_**I'm walking towards the conference room now.**_ Brittany informed her. _**Bye Santana, I love you.**_

_I love you too, baby. Knock 'em dead_. Santana smiled, before ending the call and tossing her phone back onto her desk. She turned on her white iMac and decided to respond to a few emails to pass the time, as she impatiently waited for the call from _LA labels_ and her company in New York.

...

**6pm**

The Lopez-Pierce family was escorted to a private table in the back of their favorite Italian restaurant in Los Angeles. Santana released Brittany's hand when they finally stopped, to return the hug Quinn was leaning in for.

"You look great, S." Quinn smiled, before hugging Brittany. "Is that Valentino?"

"It is, indeed." Santana laughed as she hugged Puck and Mercedes. "How has everyone been? I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever."

Mercedes took a sip of her champagne. "It's not our fault you've been so MIA, Satan." She stated with a shrug, before glancing at her daughter. "Don't play with your food baby, you remember what happened last time." She stated with a quirked brow.

"Sorry mom." Sierra, the couple's twelve year old daughter, mumbled and set her fork down.

"Aunt Sanny, Aunt Britt, guess what Corrine did!" Cameron, Quinn and Puck's seven year old exclaimed from the opposite end of the table.

"What did she do?" Brittany asked with just as much enthusiasm, while Santana simply quirked a brow as she waited for his answer.

Corrine rolled her eyes and responded before the smaller blonde could. "Papi dared me to drink a spoonful of hot sauce, so I did." She stated, then frowned at her brother. "It really wasn't that big of a deal."

Cameron shrugged and went back to coloring.

"So Brittany, how's everything been with St. James?" Sam asked, referring to one of the blonde's most popular clients. "I heard he had a breakdown during his last performance in New York."

Brittany sighed, "He did. I spent over six hours attempting to contact his publicist and magazine companies to keep them from running the story."

"Ridiculous. I told you he would crash eventually." Quinn shook her head and continued to cut up her steak. "With the path he's going down now, his career will be over before you know it."

"I know." Brittany agreed with a small nod. "I'm meeting with him tomorrow to suggest therapy or counseling, it really doesn't matter to me. What's important is that he gets help."

"It's not your fault, baby." Santana stated, knowing exactly what the blonde was thinking. "He's a hot mess, if his ass wants to drink and party all the time then he'll have to deal with the consequences." She shrugged.

"Oooh! Aunt Sanny said a bad word!" Caleb, Sam and Mercedes's seven year old son exclaimed while pointing across the table.

"Put your finger down Caleb, it's rude to point." Mercedes gently scolded, before shooting Santana a pointed look.

"Sorry." She mumbled sheepishly while taking a sip of her wine.

"You and your mouth." Puck laughed as he wrapped his arm around Quinn. "Glad you haven't changed since high school, San." He winked, while the Latina scowled.

"I have changed since high school Puckerman, we all have. And thank god you don't have that god awful Mohawk anymore, it looked like a squirrel laid on the top of your head and died there." Santana grimaced at the thought. "I'm still clueless at to what Q finds attractive about you." She teased.

"Hey, keep your insults away from my man Lopez." Quinn chuckled, resting her hand on her husband's shoulder. "No one commented on the hair piece you wore sophomore year of Cheerios. Now _that_ thing was awful."

Santana rolled her eyes while everyone at the table bursted into laughter, including their children. "Yeah, yeah. We've all made mistakes, ok? Let's not go there." She playfully warned.

"Macy's a cheerleader, just like you and momma were." Ezra stated while looking up at Santana.

Santana smiled down at her son and nodded. "Yep. And so is Sese." She stated, nodding her head in the Sierra's direction. "Remember, we saw her cheer at Alex's basketball game last week." She reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Ezra grinned, turning to look at Sierra. "Mommy said your rhythm was off." He stated, and Santana choked on her water and quickly dropped her fork.

"I-no I didn't." Santana flushed while glancing at Brittany for help, who just shook her head and laughed.

"I told you that criticizing other people's children never ends well." Brittany shrugged, glancing at Mercedes who had her eyes on the Latina.

"It's ok Aunt San, I was pretty lost." Sierra admitted with a laugh. "We were on vacation in Cabo when they learned the majority of the new cheers, so I'm still attempting to catch up." She informed them.

"I can help you practice if you want." Macy offered. "We're basically learning the same cheers. I don't know all of them, but I know most, so it could help some."

Sierra nodded and smiled. "Ok, thanks Mac."

"No problem." Macy returned the smile, before looking back at her menu.

"So, are we planning a vacation for fall break or no?" Quinn asked while stacking her, Cameron, and Corrine's menus together and setting them at the end of the table.

"We are." Brittany nodded. "Santana and I were thinking about us going somewhere more mountain-like, since we were just in Cabo this summer."

"Like Colorado?" Alexander chimed in with a curious look.

"Maybe, sweetheart." Santana shrugged and wiped the dribble of sprite from Ezra's mouth.

Puck nodded his head in agreement. "I think that sounds like a good idea. I haven't been to the mountains in awhile, and I love cabins."

"It all sounds good to me," Sam shrugged as he smoothed back his neatly-trimmed hair. "I'm a country boy, I can teach everyone to hunt." He smiled.

"No." Santana said quickly and shook her head. "I refuse to be dressed in uncomfortable camo while hiding out in the middle of the woods, hoping to get a lucky shot at a deer. Uh-uh, not happening."

"Killing animals is bad." Caleb frowned.

"Technically it's good for our environment, because if we didn't kill the deer then they would overpopulated and eventually die out from the lack of food." Alexander informed him.

"Oh, ok." Caleb shrugged, and went back to his tic-tac-toe game with Ezra.

Everyone continued to chat about what was going on with their careers and gossip around Hollywood until the waiters returned to their table with their meals.

Puck lifted his glass in the air and waited until he had everyone's attention, before speaking. "Let's make a toast." He stated with a smile, glancing around the table at his friends who we're staring back at him.

"To what?" Mercedes asked while raising her own glass, and smiling at Caleb who carefully raised his orange Fanta with both hands.

"How about, to family, friends, and living a good life?" Brittany suggested and glanced at Santana, who quickly pecked her cheek before lifting her wine glass.

"To family, friends, and a good life." Everyone repeated happily, before throwing back their drinks with laughter.

"I love you." Santana stated to Brittany as the conversation picked up.

"And I love you." Brittany replied with a smile as she playfully poked her wife's nose. "So much."

...

**8am**

Brittany was relaxing by the large pool in their backyard, enjoying the view of the sun beginning to rise over the hills. She took a sip of her morning coffee and wrapped her sweater tighter around herself, when she felt another body cuddle beside her.

"What are you doing awake?" Brittany asked with a smile, before Santana gently pressed their lips together.

"I felt you get out of bed." Santana mumbled sleepily and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Brittany frowned while wrapping her arm around Santana to pull her closer.

"It's K." Santana shrugged as her eyes fluttered shut. "Can't sleep without you anyways."

Brittany chuckled at her wife's sleepy talk and shook her head. "Go back to sleep San, I'll be inside in a little bit." She told her, while nudging her knee gently.

Santana shook her head. "Too far a walk."

"You walked all the way out here." Brittany laughed as she combed her fingers through the Latina's newly highlighted hair.

"Wasn't that tired then." Santana shrugged, before letting out a long yawn against the blonde's chest.

"Ok, San." Brittany smiled and briefly pressed her lips to Santana's temple, feeling her breathing even out a few moments later.

...

"Santana," Brittany rubbed the Latina's sides to wake her up, "Your phone's ringing baby."

"Answer it." Santana grumbled and buried her face further into the crook of Brittany's neck. Brittany sighed and brought the phone up to her ear, answering with a cheerful hello.

The conversation was cut short when the person on the opposite line requested for Santana, claiming it was urgent, and the blonde was forced to wake her sleeping wife.

"Santana, wake up." Brittany brought the phone away from her ear and gently shook her wife.

"What, B?" Santana whined, then frowned at the sight of Brittany holding the phone in front of her face. "Who is it?"

"I'm not sure, but they need to speak to you. It sounded urgent." The blonde informed her as Santana took the phone and brought it up to her ear.

_Hello?_

_**Santana Lopez?**_

Santana frowned._This is she**.**_

_**Oh, hello. This is Detective Goss, I'm calling on behalf of your daughter.**_

_Is something wrong with Macy? _Santana frowned in confusion, knowing her daughter was in good hands at Mercedes's house.

_**Macy? Oh, no, I'm referring to Madeline Williamon. Sixteen year old girl, father is Matthew Williamon.**_

Santana was sure all of the color drained from her face when Brittany quickly sat up and gave her a worried look. "What's wrong?" She mouthed.

Santana hopped off of the chair and walked away as far away from the blonde as possible, standing on the opposite side of the pool and ignoring her wife's eyes on her.

_D-did something happen? _She managed to choke out in a whisper.

_**Unfortunately, yes. Mr. Williamon has passed away by an accident that has been ruled as unknown at the moment. We've searched through the family files, and it seems that you're the only blood relative left. Even if you weren't, he left you as guardian in case a tragedy like this ever occurred.**_

_What are you saying?_

_**Madeline has to go somewhere. If you don't take her in, then we'll be forced to put her in foster care and have child services handle the case. May I remind you Mrs. Lopez, it is very unlikely for a sixteen year old to get adopted at this age. She would be in a very uncomfortable living situation.**_

_I-I don't know what to say_. Santana whispered and took a deep breath, attempting to loosen the knot in her stomach.

_**I don't mean to pressure you Mrs. Lopez, but we need an answer as soon as possible.**_

Santana sighed shakily and ran her free hand through her hair. "Brittany is going to fucking kill me." She mumbled.

_I'll have to talk to my wife about this... I'm not sure if she'd be ok with it_. Santana took the chance to glance at Brittany, who was watching her curiously. _She_ _doesn't...know about Madeline._ She felt ashamed to admit it_._.

_**Understandable**_. Detective Goss cleared his throat._** Please contact me as soon as you've made a decision. It's a possibility that she may have a distant cousin in Montana, but until we have more information on her you're our only option.**_

_I will_. Santana sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose.

I'll talk to you later, Mrs. Lopez. Have a good day.

Santana told him the same before the call was ended, and she returned the phone back to it's original spot in her sweatshirt pocket.

Santana buried her head in her hands and took all of her willpower not to scream in frustration. "I'm fucked." She sighed, before straightening up and turning towards Brittany.

_Time to explain._

...

**Let me know if I should continue this or not...**


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany sat at the kitchen island, her hands tapping the fresh cup of coffee Santana poured her, while sporting the same blank expression she's had for the past ten minutes.

Santana had her eyes averted downwards, too scared to see what the blonde's face would be. They could read each other so well, and Santana was worried that she might not like what she found.

"You have another child." Brittany stated evenly, her grip around the black #1 Mom! mug tightening. "And you never told me."

"I-" Santana paused to clear her throat and gather her thoughts together, before continuing. "I don't know what to say." She admitted quietly.

Brittany exhaled slowly and furrowed her brows together as she stared down at the caramel and cream colors swirling around her mug. "I'm not sure either, Santana. This isn't like the time you let Macy get her ears pierced without telling me first, or when you broke my grandmother's china a few weeks after we first got married. This is about you having another child that I was never informed about."

"You never-"

"Don't." Brittany warned, her tone dangerously low. "Santana, you've hid this from me for sixteen years. _Sixteen_." She shook her head. "I would have _never_ kept something like this from you. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me." She said, her voice full of disappointment. "I guess our wedding vows meant nothing to you."

"You know that isn't true, Brittany." Santana snapped. "I never planned on something like this happening. It was a stupid mistake from when I was in college and you weren't there. I missed you and I got wasted, ok?"

"That isn't an excuse, Santana!" Brittany hissed out while slamming her coffee mug against the counter, causing it to break. "Shit." She mumbled, noticing one of the small pieces of glass had sliced her index finger.

Santana quickly moved around the counter and grabbed the blonde's hand, carefully inspecting the cut to see if it needed stitches. When Brittany tried to pull away, Santana shook her head and tightened her hold on her wife. "Let me help you baby, please." She pleaded softly.

Brittany sighed but nodded, allowing the Latina to grab a first aid kit from the medicine cabinet and wrap a small cloth around the cut while she emptied the kit, searching for a band aid.

Santana applied pressure to the wound, chewing on her bottom lip as she pondered on what to say.

"I'll just call the guy back and tell him we can't-"

"No." Brittany interrupted while shaking her head. "No, I may be hurt, and even disappointed in you for keeping this from me, but you will not let that child be put into foster care."

Santana's brows furrowed. "But-"

"Santana, really?" Brittany pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration while tilting her head upwards. "This is your child, and you seem unbothered with the idea of child services moving her from foster home to foster home, until someone has the chance to adopt her."

"Dammit Brittany, I'm trying to think about our family!" Santana hissed out angrily.

"Stop yelling." Brittany whispered harshly. "You know Mercedes dropped the kids off since she had that photo shoot early this morning and I don't want to risk waking them."

Santana rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "This is bullshit." She snapped.

"What is _bullshit_, Santana?" Brittany shook her head. "Every argument we get in results to you yelling."

"I'm not going to sit here and let you patronize me." Santana glared at her wife. "I'll be down in my office if the kids need me." She stated, before brushing past Brittany and heading towards the door.

Brittany let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the marble counters, burying her face in her hands.

...

"Mac, help me with lunch please." Santana stated while motioning the younger blonde in her direction.

Macy nodded and made her way around the large island in the middle of the kitchen, and leaned back on the counter beside the oven. "What do you want me to do?" She asked with a smile.

"Ummm, grab the tomatoes and cucumbers from the vegetable drawer in the fridge and begin slicing them please." Santana said as she tossed the lettuce around the large glass bowl.

"Can I eat some of the cucumber?" Macy asked while crouching down to slide open the drawer.

Santana sighed. "You can have a small piece. I don't want you to be full before lunch, it'll be finished soon."

"Ok." She shrugged and juggled the four items in her hands, carrying them to the counter.

Macy looked up at her mother with curious eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

Santana stilled her hands and glanced down at the blonde with a raised brow. "Of course baby girl, you can ask me anything." She stated.

"Ok..." Macy chewed on her bottom lip and slowly began wringing her wrists, which Santana quickly took notice in and placed her hands over smaller ones.

"What's going on baby? You can tell me." Santana frowned and crouched down so that they were at eye level. Macy's blue eyes connected with Santana's dark ones as her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Hey, hey it's ok." Santana cooed, pulling the younger girl into her arms. "Mommy's got you." She whispered while slowly rocking them back and forth.

"I heard you and momma fighting earlier." Macy whimpered into her mother's neck, tightened her hold on the Latina.

Santana mentally cursed herself for letting the situation get out of control and sighed. "We weren't fighting, sweetheart. We just had a little disagreement, it happens in every marriage." She told her. "You have to work on compromise with your partner, which is what will be the solution to most problems."

"Did you and momma find a compromise?" Macy asked, pulling away from Santana enough to look into her mother's dark eyes.

"We did." A soft voice came from the doorway, before Brittany came into view a few seconds later. "Your mommy is an amazing person baby girl, and we both apologize for you hearing that earlier."

"I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation, I swear." Macy stated quickly while glancing between both of her mothers. "I was coming to the kitchen for breakfast and I accidentally heard."

Santana laughed and shook her head. "We know." She smiled while gently rubbing the smaller blonde's back. "Go play with your brothers for a little while, momma and I need to talk."

Brittany caught her wife's eye and nodded. "We'll call you three down for lunch in a few." She added.

"No yelling?" Macy questioned with a quirked brow, as she gave both women a pointed look.

"No yelling." Brittany walked over to the pair and leaned down, softly kissing her daughter on the forehead. "I promise."

"Ok." Macy smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Santana, before doing the same to Brittany. "I love you, mommies." She said happily while kissing both of their cheeks.

"And we love you baby girl, so so much." Santana winked, before watching her daughter skip out of the room.

"Santana-"

"I'm sorry." Santana stated quietly as she made eye contact with the blonde. "I'm sorry I lost my shit earlier and acted like a complete bitch towards you. I wasn't being fair, and I'm sorry for that."

Brittany sighed and shook her head, wrapping both arms tightly around her wife and pulling her into her chest. "I think we both lost our shit earlier." She laughed softly, and Santana chuckled in agreement. "We're going to make this work."

"How?" Santana nuzzled her nose into the crook of the blonde's neck and inhaled her scent; pumpkin spice mixed with a light vanilla, perfect for fall.

She felt Brittany kiss the top of her head and smiled. "We'll contact Detective Goss tomorrow and get everything situated, we'll figure out what we need to do. If we have to fly down to Georgia to go get her, then we'll fly down to Georgia and get her." Brittany shrugged. "I'm still upset that you never told me, but I won't resent you for it."

"Thank you." Santana said softly as her eyes began to water.

Brittany nodded instead of verbally responding, burying her face into her wife's dark hair. "I love you so much Santana, and I'll be here for whatever might happen with Madeline. We'll talk to the kids tomorrow and explain the situation."

"I love you too Britt." Santana mumbled against the blonde's neck. "So much."

"This conversation is far from over." Brittany stated with a small sigh. "But for the time being, I'm willing to let it go."

Santana exhaled slowly and nodded. "Ok."

"Now let's make lunch for our hungry little ones before they come down here and attack." Brittany smiled, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I'll finish the salads, if you finish the pasta?" Santana quirked a brow as she pulled away from her wife.

"Sounds good." Brittany agreed, then lightly smacked Santana on the butt as she turned to walk away.

Santana shook her head while blushing. "Dork." She chuckled, and headed towards the forgotten ingredients to finish the salad bowl with.

...

**Cartersville, Georgia- same day**

"I went down to the gas station to grab you a snack, but the only thing they had remotely similar to a medium-rare bacon cheeseburger was this." Corey stated, tossing the small hotdog onto his friend's lap.

Madeline glared downwards at the offending object resting on her lightly-washed jeans, and tossed it back to the dark haired boy. "No thanks." She grimaced.

"You're gonna starve," Corey countered and threw it back. "You gotta eat something."

"Sorry _dad_, I forgot how important my health is to you." She rolled her eyes while flicking the meat. "This shit looks disgusting."

"Oh come on, I'm sure it's not that bad." Corey sighed.

"It's not even real meat!" Madeline snapped back.

"Fine, stay hungry. Whatever." Corey shrugged and leaned back into his chair. "It's none of my business."

"You're so-"

"Mr. Nickerson, I'm going to need you to leave now please." Detective Goss stated, startling both teenagers.

Corey glanced at Madeline, then back to the large man and frowned. "But I promised her I'd stay here." He argued.

"It's fine, just go." Madeline waved her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"You're sure?" Corey asked hesitantly, and Madeline rolled her eyes once again before nodding.

"I can take care of myself, I'm sixteen remember?" She tossed her glossy dark hair over her shoulder and stared down at her solid white nails. "Make sure you do the Lit homework tonight so I can get it tomorrow before 6th."

Corey laughed and shook his head. "You know I won't."

"I know." Madeline cracked a small smile. "Try to get it from someone else though, then send it to me."

"Gotcha." Corey winked while heading towards the exit. "Text me later." He quickly added.

"You know I will." Madeline chuckled and waved to her best friend as he left the small, almost completely empty room.

"Follow me." Detective Goss turned on the heels of his black loafers and led the brunette towards the back of the building, where his office was located.

Madeline took a seat in one of the uncomfortable grey chairs and crossed her left leg over her right, flicking a small, almost non-existent piece of fuzz off of her grey UGGs.

"I've contacted your mother," Detective Goss began as he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his navy blazer. "Who's answer is still pending, but there's a possibility you'll be able to go stay with her in California."

Madeline's head snapped in his direction as her blue eyes narrowed. "California? I'm not moving that far away." She scoffed.

"You won't have a choice, Miss Williamon. May I remind you that you are under the age of 18, which classifies you as a minor under the eyes of the law." Detective Goss leaned forward in his chair, looking the girl directly in the eyes. "Do you have any idea who your mother is, Madeline?" He paused, "Is it ok if I call you Madeline?"

"Madi. No one calls me that." Madeline rolled her eyes and leaned back. "No, I don't know who my mother is. My dad told me that she was a crack whore who couldn't handle taking care of a kid, so luckily he was around to get me out of a bad situation." She stated in a monotone, repeating the information.

"A crack whore?" Detective Goss's brows shot up in surprise. "He said that?"

Madeline nodded. "But I'm guessing he was lying, because I don't think you'd send me across the country to live with a druggie prostitute."

"Of course not." The man shook his head, almost offended at the thought.

"Cool." Madeline shrugged. "So, who is my mother?" She asked, uncrossing her legs and moving forward in the chair, so that she was practically sitting on the very edge.

Detective Goss cleared his throat and sighed, somewhat hesitant about revealing the truth. "Santana Lopez-Pierce." He said clearly, his eyes immediately landing on the teen's face as he attempted to decipher what she was thinking.

Madeline's expression stayed blank for several moments, before a small sense of anger flashed across her face. "Excuse me?"

"You've heard of her, I'm assuming?" Goss questioned.

She blinked a few times, before nodding. "I heard she's a bitch."

"I wouldn't consider her a bitch. She does have a strong personality, I won't deny that." Goss shook his head. "It's usually towards business situations, I'm sure she isn't that way with her family." He reasoned.

"I'm not her family." Madeline snapped. "She made that very clear when she dumped me on my ass sixteen years ago."

"I don't think it's fair to judge her based off of that, I'm sure she had a valid reason for doing what she did." Goss defended Santana, as a frown made it's way onto his face.

Madeline shrugged. "I honestly don't care about her reasoning, she did it, and that's all that matters to me."

Detective Goss sighed and rubbed his temples harshly, momentarily closing his eyes. "Until we have a definite answer from your-" Madeline shot him a pointed look, "Mrs. Lopez, we'll have to figure out a living situation for you."

"I can stay with my friend." Madeline stated quickly. "It's who I've been staying with for these past few days." She added.

Detective Goss nodded while jotting down the information. "I've been trying to figure out funeral plans for your father. Normally the family would handle the situation, but..." He trailed off, almost feeling guilty for the way Madeline's face momentarily dropped.

"I can't plan an entire funeral by myself." She admitted quietly, toying with a loose thread on her scarf. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"I know. Which is why I've been attempting to sort out the details." He offered her a sympathetic smile, which she half-heartedly accepted.

"Thanks." She nodded.

"So you'll be staying with a friend for the time being?" Detective Goss asked for clarification, as he continued to type in his notes.

"I'll be staying with my friend Molly, yes." Madeline nodded.

"Ok." The grey-haired man paused his fingers and glanced up at the young brunette. "I'll need their contact information, which includes phone numbers and addresses."

"Would it be a better idea for her mom to just come up here with everything?" Madeline questioned with a raised brow.

"That would be fantastic, if she can." Detective Goss nodded as he began flipping through the pile of paperwork spread across his desk. "Would you be able to call her and ask about that?"

"Yeah, I'll call her now." Madeline nodded while pulling her iPhone out of her nude Michael Kors bag.

"While you're doing that, I'm going to contact your family lawyer real quick, just to get some insight as to what this case could turn out to be." Goss stated while pushing back his chair and standing up. "Get Molly's parents up here, and I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere."

"Ok." Madeline nodded, and watched him leave the room.

...

**9pm**

"Cuddles!" Ezra shrieked while running into his mother's bedroom full speed, before hopping onto the large bed in between Santana and Brittany.

"You want to cuddle with mommy and I, Ez?" Brittany asked with a smile while Santana laughed.

"Yes." Ezra smiled while snuggling into Brittany's side, who instantly wrapped one arm protectively around her son.

"Can we join?" Alexander asked from the doorway, where he and Macy were standing in their pajamas.

"Movie night in momma and mommy's room, is it?" Santana teased while motioning the kids forward. "Of course you can babies." She smiled. Macy sprinted to the bed and hopped into Santana's awaiting arms, while Alexander took the spot of the opposite side of the Latina, resting his head on her shoulder.

"What are we watching tonight, kiddos?" Brittany asked as she picked up their tv remote with one hand, while using the other to comb her fingers through Ezra's golden curls.

"Can we watch Peter Pan?" Ezra asked with bright eyes, which contrasted beautifully against his tan skin.

Brittany looked to Santana, who shrugged, then glanced at their two other children. "Is that ok with you guys?"

"That's fine." Alexander nodded as Santana kissed his forehead.

"Ok, cool." Brittany nodded and logged into their Netflix account on the Wii, selecting Peter Pan in the search options.

"I wanna be Peter Pan for Halloween, momma." Ezra stated from his position on Brittany's chest. "And Macy can be Wendy and Alex can be John."

"No, I'm gonna be Elsa." Macy shook her head as she continued to toy with Santana's wedding ring. "And Sese's gonna be Anna so we can go together."

"I want to be Einstein." Alexander informed them with a smile.

"Who's that?" Ezra asked with furrowed brows, clearly confused.

"A science genius. Everyone thought he was dumb when he was actually like, the smartest guy ever." Macy told him with a shrug.

"Oh, ok." The little boy nodded.

"Ok guys, we'll discuss costumes later. We're going to miss the movie if you three keep talking." Brittany chuckled while moving to turn up the volume.

"Sorry, momma." The three mumbled and resumed their original positions, cuddled close to their mothers.

Two movies and almost three hours later, Santana and Brittany carefully shifted in bed, very much aware of their three sleeping children laying against them. Brittany slowly leaned forward and brushed a few stray hairs out of the Latina's face, before pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"We're going to be ok." She whispered once they broke apart, knowing exactly what her wife had been thinking.

Santana nodded and interwined their fingers, resting them on the pillow directly above Ezra's head. "I hope so."

**...**

**There's more to the story of how Madeline came to be, so what Santana told Brittany wasn't the full story, just letting you know. **

**Next chapter Brittany, Santana, and Madeline meet for the first time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest- Lol, did you miss the part where Brittany told Santana that the conversation wasn't over? It's too early in this story to have them in a huge argument; the conversation will be brought back up later on, don't worry.**

...

"Mommy?"

Santana glanced down at Alexander, who was staring up at her with curious blue eyes. "Yeah, baby?"

"Your hands are shaking." He noted, noticing the way the bread within his mother's hands wouldn't still. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Santana gave him a weak smile, before turning her attention back to the sandwiches she was in the middle of making for lunch.

Alexander frowned, unconvinced. "Should I call momma?"

"No, Alex." Santana sighed while resting her hands against the countertop. "I'm ok, I'm promise."

"Mommy?" Macy called while walking into the kitchen, her dark brown Pomeranian resting in her arms. "Will you come cuddle with me?"

Santana let out a shaky breath and nodded. "I will when I finish lunch, baby girl."

"I can finish lunch for you." Alexander stated quickly, knowing cuddling with his sister usually calmed his mother down. "You're almost done anyways, there's not much to do." He pointed out.

Santana glanced between the partially made sandwiches and her son with a quirked brow. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Alexander nodded while pushing up the sleeves of his buttoned-up polo.

"Ok." Santana sighed and set the knife down, walking over to the sink across the kitchen to rinse her hands off. "Thank you, sweetheart." She stated, leaning down to kiss the younger brunette's head softly.

"You're welcome, mommy." Alexander smiled.

"Come on." Macy grabbed the Latina's hand and led her out of the kitchen and into the living room, after leaning down to place the Pomeranian on the floor. "Go play, Louis." She told him as he ran off.

Santana laid longways on the couch, allowing her legs to stretch out while opening her arms for the blonde to cuddle into.

Macy straddled her mother's lap and rested her head on her shoulder, then wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck and began to play with her hair. "Momma said that you have something to tell us when she gets home."

Santana tightened her hold on the younger blonde and nodded. "Momma's right." She stated while running her fingers through her daughter's long blonde hair.

Macy lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and looked into the dark brown eyes staring back at her with a small frown. "About what?"

"Nice try, baby girl." Santana smirked while shaking her head. "You'll find out when everyone else does."

"Bummer." Macy pouted, then scrunched up her lightly freckled nose when Santana playfully poked it. "Can we watch a movie?"

Santana shrugged as Macy adjusted herself in her mother's lap, turning around so that she was now laying in between the Latina's legs with her head resting back on her chest. "What do you want to watch?"

"A Lifetime movie?" The younger blonde suggested while leaning over to grab the tv remote off of the coffee table. "Oh, look! The one about the husband searching across the country for his wife and kids is on!" She exclaimed and pointed to the large flat screen tv hanging on the wall above the fireplace.

Santana chuckled but allowed herself to relax as Macy chose the movie and cuddled back into her arms, resting her smaller hands on top of the Latina's slightly larger ones.

...

"Ok guys, everyone situated?" Brittany asked while finally taking a seat next to Santana on the large chair, while the kids were watching them from the love seat. After getting home from a long day of making calls and booking appearances for a few of her clients; Brittany cleaned around the living room and kitchen, helped Macy and Alexander with their homework, and got a head start on dinner while Santana took a short nap, which the blonde had to practically force her to take when she noticed she had a headache.

"What's this family meeting about?" Alexander asked quickly, leaning on the edge of the couch. "Are we in trouble? Because I haven't done anything worth getting in trouble for." He told his mothers.

"You're not in trouble, baby." Santana shook her head with a small chuckle. "But I do need to talk to you three about something." She stated and glanced at Brittany, who gave her a reassuring nod and smile.

"Ok..." Macy leaned back against the suede material of the couch.

"A long time ago, when I was in college and your mother and I weren't together, something happened," Santana began, relaxing slightly when she felt Brittany's hand give her own a comforting squeeze. "I did some things that I'm not proud of, and now I'm facing the consequences for my actions." She paused and took a deep breath. "I got pregnant during my second year of college. It wasn't planned, and I was terrified at the thought of raising a child as young as I was." She took the chance to look at her children's faces, which were all currently unreadable. "Long story short, under certain circumstances, Madeline has nowhere to go. I got a call a few days ago from a detective, like Sherlock Holmes," She glanced to Alexander, who offered her a small smile at the reference. "Who told me about her situation."

"She's coming to stay with us for awhile." Brittany intervened, noticing how Santana was beginning to shutdown. "And we expect you three to treat her with respect, as if she was another member of this family." She added sternly.

"Like another sister?" Alexander questioned with a small frown.

Brittany smiled. "Exactly." She nodded.

"I don't want another sister!" Ezra yelled while jumping off of the couch and running out of the room.

"Shit." Brittany sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to check on him, San." She told her wife, before leaving the living room.

Santana buried her head in her hands and shook her head, a small sob escaping her lips when she felt two pairs of smaller arms wrap around her neck and lower back.

"It's ok, mommy." Alexander said softly while stroking his mother's hair, knowing how it always soothed her when Brittany did it. "He'll be ok once we explain everything to him, I think he's just worried about not getting as much attention anymore." He admitted.

Macy frowned at the thought. "You won't forget about us, right?" She whispered, her grip on the Latina momentarily faltering.

Santana lifted her head and looked into both of her children's eyes. "I love you so much, babies. I would never, ever forget about you." She shook her head and opened her arms for both children to cuddle into. "_So_, so much. Momma and I both." She added while kissing each of their heads.

...

"Hey baby boy, come here." Brittany said softly while opening her arms.

Ezra sniffled and moved towards Brittany's side of the bed, instantly curling into his mother's strong arms. "I don't want her to come." He cried while burying his face into the blonde's chest.

Brittany rocked them back and forth soothingly while running her fingers through the smaller boy's hair. "Why not, sweetheart?" She frowned. "Talk to momma, please."

"She'll mess up our family." Ezra mumbled into the soft cotton material of Brittany's sweater.

"Ez, listen for a second, ok?" Brittany spoke gently as she hugged her son against her chest. "You know how you were growing in mommy's stomach for nine months?" Ezra nodded instead of verbally responding, and toyed with the large wedding ring on his mother's finger.

"Ok well, Madeline also grew in mommy's tummy for nine months. It was awhile before you were in there, though." Brittany tried to explain.

"So if she grew in mommy's stomach, why isn't she here?" Ezra asked, clearly confused. "I'm here... And Macy and Alexander are here since they grew in yours." He stated, glancing down at his mother's flat stomach.

Brittany clearly wasn't expecting that question by the way her face flushed. "Umm..."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." Santana forced a smile from her place in the doorway, before approaching the two as she walked further into the room.

Ezra's eyes dropped downwards at the sight of his mother, and curled further into Brittany's chest.

"I will always love you baby boy, so so much." Santana stated as she crouched down in front of her son and rested the palm of her hands against his bare knees. "Mommy could never, in a million years, forget about you."

"Ok." Ezra whispered with a small nod.

"Can mommy have a hug?" Santana asked with hopeful eyes as she opened her arms.

The young blonde nodded and climbed down from Brittany's lap, wrapping his arms around Santana's neck, who buried her tear-stained face into his golden curls. "I love you too, mommy." Ezra said quietly into his mother's neck.

"You need to get ready for bed, Ezra." Brittany stated while rubbing her wife's back and kissing her son's forehead. "San, do you want to get him in the shower while I go check on Mac and Alex?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I'll get him ready for bed."

"Ok." Brittany gently turned her wife's head so that she was able to press their lips together. "I'll see you in bed in a little bit, baby." She whispered against Santana's lips.

"I love you, Britt." Santana said honestly while looking deep into the blonde's eyes.

"I love you too." Brittany smiled, before glancing at Ezra and tickling his sides. "And I love you." She told him, as he erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Momma! Stop!" He laughed while swatting the blonde's hands away. Brittany chuckled and stilled her hands, offering Santana a wink before leaving the room.

"Ok baby boy, let's get you in the shower." Santana said while smiling briefly, as she helped her son remove the batman t-shirt he was currently wearing, then headed into the bathroom connected to Ezra's room and cut on the water.

...

**Three days later- 7am**

Santana had her head resting in Brittany's lap after the pilot of the private jet Brittany chartered gave them the 'all clear', which allowed them to unbuckle their seat belts and get comfortable for the long flight.

Brittany's fingers worked expertly as they ran through Santana's hair, soothing the antsy Latina, who hadn't been still all morning.

"Britt?" Santana's vulnerable voice brought the blonde out of her conflicting thoughts, as she looked down at the heap of highlighted hair across her lap.

"Yeah, baby?" Brittany responded, momentarily stilling her hands as she allowed her wife to gather her thoughts.

Santana stayed silent for several moments, pondering on the question she was attempting to ask. "What if she hates me?" She asked quietly.

"San-"

"No, Britt. The thing is, she has every right to. I left her behind." Santana turned in the blonde's arms and sat up straight, leaning back against the arm of the couch. "I've been an awful mother to her, hell, I haven't been a mother at all to her. I'm so fucking angry at myself for it Brittany, I just-" she stopped and shook her head.

"Baby, come here." Brittany whispered while pulling her distraught wife into her arms.

"I hate myself for it, Britt." Santana snapped as hot tears began to cover the blonde's neck. "_Why_ the fuck did I do it?" She cried.

Brittany shook her head and held onto the Latina tightly as she gently swayed them back and forth. "Let it out, Santana." She told her, knowing how her feelings and thoughts had been bottled up for the past few days.

Santana sobbed as she crumbled into Brittany's arms, all walls and barriers she had kept up for these last few days tumbling down in an instant. Brittany held tight, whispering sweet nothing's into her wife's ear as she stroked her hair, placing a reassuring kiss against her temple every so often.

"Get some sleep, honey. You'll be exhausted by the time we get there if you don't." Brittany stated softly while adjusting Santana in her lap, so that she was now straddling her. "I love you, so much." She added and kissed the top of her wife's head, which was now resting against her shoulder.

"Love you." Santana mumbled tiredly, as her bloodshot eyes fluttered shut.

...

"Santana, baby, calm down." Brittany rested her hand on top of the caramel one sitting on the center console and gently stroked it with her thumb. "I can see the panic on your face right now, everything is going to be ok."

"I'm trying." Santana admitted honestly while resting her head against the cool window. "But I'm still a fucking wreck."

Brittany sighed and momentarily released her hold on her wife's hand as she pulled the rental car into the nearest parking space in front of the two-story high school building. They silently climbed out of the car, Brittany tightening her coat around herself once the cool air hit her.

It wasn't until they were on the sidewalk, that reality sunk in and Santana's hand faltered in Brittany's, immediately catching the blonde's attention.

"San?" Brittany frowned while looking down at her wife, her heart breaking at the terrified look within Santana's dark eyes.

"Britt..." Santana took a sharp intake of breath as she looked to her wife with wide eyes. "I can't..."

"Santana." Brittany pulled the Latina into her chest and held her tightly. "You know what happens when your anxiety heightens, please calm down baby." She pleaded, before pressing her lips to the top of her wife's head.

They stood in that same position for several moments, until the cold air of Georgia became unbearable and Brittany felt Santana shiver.

"Do you want to go inside now?" Brittany asked softly, momentarily glancing at the large school, before turning her attention back to her wife.

Santana sighed but nodded, slowly pulling away from the blonde. "I'm ok." She whispered while taking Brittany's hand in her own.

Brittany nodded and briefly brought their intertwined hands to her lips, kissing the soft, caramel skin she found there. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded, and lifted herself on her tippy-toes to press her lips to her wife's.

"Get a room, queers!" A teenage boy yelled from a few feet away, before fist bumping his friend and laughing.

"Who the fuck are you?" Santana snapped while pointing her finger into the boy's direction. "We're in the fucking 21st century, get over yourself asshole." She snarled.

"Santana, he's a teenage boy." Brittany said softly while shaking her head. "You have to remember that we're in a small town in Georgia, not Los Angeles. Some people aren't as open to the idea of gay couples." She stated, ignoring the two boy's catcalls and keeping her eyes on her wife's.

"It just pisses me off the fuck off, Britt." Santana hissed out as her brown eyes flared with anger. "It's fucking sickening that there are still as ignorant and close-minded as those douchebags."

"Me too." Brittany agreed and gently brushed the Latina's hair back. "But we're not going to let that ruin our day, ok?"

Santana rolled her eyes but nodded, and allowed her wife to lead her through the double doors of the high school's entrance. They entered the common's area and decided their best bet would be the left side window, where a red-headed woman was sitting and filling out forms.

"Excuse me," Brittany politely waved at the woman through the glass and smiled.

The woman looked up from the small pile of papers and glanced between the two women, her eyes widening in surprise when she realized who they were. "Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, what a pleasure to meet you in person. I'm Mrs. Bradford." She stated quickly while smiling. "I would shake your hands, but.." She motioned towards the glass separating them and shrugged.

"We're glad to be here." Santana said softly with a small nod.

"Madeline is in fourth period right now..." Mrs. Bradford stated while grabbing the small, manila folder on her desk. "I'll call Ms. Bird and have her send her down here with her things."

"Thank you." Brittany smiled.

Mrs. Bradford returned the smile, before bringing the corded phone up to her ear and dialing the room number. "Ms. Bird, I need Madeline Williamon to go please." She stated. "Ok, thank you." She said a few moments later, and hung up the phone. "It'll be a few minutes. You two can wait in the chairs to your left." She told them while leaning forward and pointing through the medium-sized opening of the glass. Brittany nodded and rested her hand on the small of Santana's back as the two took a seat in the cushioned chairs near the entrance.

Three to five minutes later, Santana wasn't sure exactly; a tall, slim brunette came into view, wearing an over-sized white long sleeved shirt, leggings, and grey UGGs. Her dark hair was completely straight and fell down her back, and her blue eyes sparkled as they stared down at the bright phone screen in her hands.

Madeline paused, barely out of the atrium as her eyes shifted from Brittany to Santana, her expression remaining unreadable.

After several moments, she continued towards the office area and stopped only a few feet away from both women.

"What the hell?" She looked to Mrs. Bradford, who immediately averted her eyes back to her paperwork, then looked back to the two. "Why are you here?"

"I-" Santana began, but she seemed to be at a loss for words and froze, desperately turning to Brittany for help.

"Didn't Detective Goss tell you about this, Madeline?" Mrs. Bradford intervened, noticing how pissed the teenager looked.

"No, I skipped his stupid meeting this week." She snapped while narrowing her eyes at Santana. "I'm not leaving with you this soon, so I suggest you go ahead, walk back out of those doors then come back in a few months."

"Hi, I'm Brittany." Brittany stated while taking a step forward, offering her hand to the teenager with a bright smile. "I'm glad we're finally able to meet you, Madeline." She added, completely disregarding the younger brunette's harsh words.

Madeline scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure you're just thrilled to be here." She replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Santana frowned. She could handle the girl being rude to her, but disrespecting Brittany was out of the question. "Listen, I understand why-"

"No you don't." Madeline cut her off while shaking her head. "You don't understand what's going on, or why I'm being the way I am, so don't try that bullshit with me." She held her glare on the Latina's face. "My dad's funeral is at the end of this week, which is two days away. And I'm going to be there, so I don't understand why you decided to show up today." Her lip quivered slightly, but she clamped her teeth down against it, surprised she didn't draw blood from the pressure.

"Madeline, honey, we know. We're not leaving today, but we're going to stay down here until after the burial and then we'll head back to LA." Brittany explained in the softest of tones while carefully approaching the girl.

Madeline kept her eyes on Brittany as she continued to get closer, and tightened her arms around herself as she chose to stay silent.

"Is it ok if the three of us go to lunch?" Brittany asked with a small smile. "We can go wherever you want; where's your favorite place to eat?"

Madeline shrugged. "I like Taco Bell."

Santana had to fight back a grimace at the sorry excuse for Mexican food.

"Awesome, me too." Brittany nodded. "Why don't we go get lunch, maybe go to the park, and then head back to the hotel? Or you can continue to stay with your friend if you want, we're leaving that up to you." She stated and glanced to Santana, who nodded in agreement.

Madeline pondered on the idea as she unconsciously rocked back and forth on her heels. "Can I go get my work from my other classes before we go, so that I won't get behind?" She asked, glancing between all three women.

"Of course." Santana smiled softly. "Do you want us to come with you, or-"

"You can just wait here." Madeline stated quickly while slinging her Vera Bradley book bag back onto her back. "I'll only be a few minutes."

"Ok. We'll be here." Brittany nodded, as Madeline offered them one last glance, before turning on the tiled floor and speed-walking out of the common's area, not bothering to look back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites, glad everyone's enjoying the story so far. :) **

**Also, I had some great conversations with a few of you, so don't be shy to PM me if you have any questions...**

**...**

Madeline sat opposite of Brittany and Santana in a small booth, located in the back of a run-down Taco Bell. The place was mostly empty except for an elder couple, who were currently ordering their food, and the five or six employees in the back.

Santana cleared her throat and clasped her hands in front of her on the table, feeling somewhat more relaxed when she felt Brittany begin to trace patterns in the small of her back. "So..."

"So." Madeline repeated, leaning back against the cushioned seat. "What did you want to talk about exactly?"

"I guess the appropriate thing would be to ask if you had any questions," Brittany stated. "And we'll do our best to answer them."

Santana nodded in agreement. "Britt and I understand that this is a lot to throw at you at one time, and you still might need time to process things."

"I mean, yeah obviously." Madeline sighed an poked at her chicken quesadilla with the plastic fork in her hand. "I don't know, like I have questions but I don't want to ask them yet. Does that make sense?" She looked to Santana and shrugged.

"I think I understand what you're saying." Santana nodded and leaned further into Brittany's side. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?" She then asked while pulling out her phone, which contained most of her schedule.

"I have to go to work at four." Madeline stated while leaning forward on her elbows.

"You have a job?" Brittany's brows shot up in surprise. "Where do you work?"

"Yeah," Madeline chuckled. "I work at Panera."

"Ohh, isn't that the place we passed on our way up here Britt?" Santana asked while gently nudging her wife, who nodded.

"I think so." Brittany mused. "Was it connected to Barnes & Noble?"

"Yep that's the one." Madeline glanced down at her watch and frowned. "I actually need to head back to my friend's house and change, it's already 2:45."

"Ok well, maybe we could go out to dinner later on?" Brittany suggested and looked to Santana, who seemed to agree with the idea.

Madeline nodded. "Ok. I don't get off until nine so tonight probably wouldn't be the best, but we could do dinner tomorrow night."

"Sounds good. I can call you tomorrow around six and we can meet up somewhere." Santana stated while setting a reminder in her phone.

Madeline stared at the Latina for a few more moments, before slowly nodding. "Ok...well," She slid out of the booth and gathered her trash in her hands. "Bye, I guess?"

"Bye honey," Brittany smiled warmly. "Make sure you give us a call if you need anything."

"Right." Madeline pulled her car keys out of her purse and gave the two a final, awkward wave, before leaving.

...

**Back in LA**

"Nana!" Ezra screamed while running through the Lopez-Pierce home. "Nana!"

"Stop yelling! You know that mommy and momma don't like yelling in the house!" Macy yelled from the top of the grand staircase.

"Macy, you're yelling right now!" Alexander exclaimed from the hallway where their bedrooms were located. "That's hypocritical." He added.

Macy rolled her eyes. "How else is he supposed to hear me if I don't yell?" She huffed, stomping one chestnut-UGG cladded foot against the marble floor.

"Here's an idea," Alexander replied sarcastically. "Why don't you go downstairs and talk to him?"

"Shut up." Macy snapped while narrowing her eyes at her brother. "I want our moms." She groaned while turning on her heels and storming downstairs.

"Yeah me too." Alexander sighed and checked his appearance in one of the hallway mirrors, before heading back to his bedroom.

Macy combed her hair back as she entered the kitchen, preparing to see her grandmother; so running into Mercedes and Quinn instead was a bitter-sweet surprise. "Where's nana?" She asked slowly.

"She wasn't feeling well, so we volunteered to come over and watch you rascals." Quinn stated as she grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Oh." Macy shrugged.

"LP kids, what's going on?" Mercedes questioned from her place at the island. "What's with all the bickering lately?" She looked to Macy, who just shrugged.

"I want my mommy." Ezra frowned with a huff, causing his long golden curls to fly upwards.

Quinn leaned down and scooped the small blonde in her arms, softly kissing his temple. "Your mommies are in Georgia right now Ez, but they'll be back soon." She promised.

"How soon?" Macy frowned while hopping in Mercedes's lap, who's arms immediately went around the girl's waist. "They never told us an exact number of days."

"We're not positive either, but the latest should be Sunday." Quinn said while setting Ezra on the island to check the calendar on her phone.

"That's forever away." Ezra whined.

"Well I have an idea to pass time," Mercedes stated with a smile. "Why don't we go get lunch at Nobu, and then head down to the Toy Store and do a little shopping?" She suggested.

"Can we get the new Mario Wii game?" Ezra asked with wide eyes.

"Only if you're good for Aunt Q and Aunt Cedes." Quinn gave him a pointed look. "Which means no whining, no tormenting your brother or sister, and no temper tantrums."

"Ok." Ezra quickly nodded.

Mercedes glanced to Macy, who was now sitting on the countertop and eating a strawberry. "Macy, go get Alexander please, and then we can get going."

"'Kay." Macy hopped down and high-fived her brother, before running out of the room.

...

**11pm**

"San, baby, I'm about to Skype the kids. Do you want to talk to them?" Brittany asked while setting up her MacBook on the bed.

"Of course, just let me get dressed," Santana called from the in suite bathroom, where she was climbing out of the thirty-minute shower she had just taken. "Can you bring me a tank top and shorts?"

Brittany glanced down at her grey sweatshirt and yoga pants and shook her head. "Hold on." She chuckled while hopping off of the bed and grabbing one of the suitcases. She pulled out a long-sleeved shirt and another pair of yoga pants for her wife, and gently tapped her knuckles against the bathroom door. "Can I come in?"

Santana opened the door just enough to poke her head out and smirked. "Yes, but we can't have sex since I promised Macy we'd call at 9:15, so you better keep your hands to yourself."

"Santana, you're the one who's always horny." Brittany laughed while walking into the bathroom and setting the clothes on the counter.

"I have a hot wife," Santana shrugged and dropped her towel, which Brittany crouched down to pick up while rolling her eyes. "It's not my fault you have such a banging body Britt, I've never been more thankful that you continue to dance, even if it's not professionally anymore." She stated while pulling the sweatshirt on over her head.

Brittany blushed and handed the Latina the yoga pants. "You're one to talk, it's no surprise that _People_ named you number one in their _Sexiest Women of the Year_ countdown."

"And just think, all of this," Santana motioned towards her body, "Is only for you." She winked as she placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

"I'm lucky." Brittany smiled and leaned down to meet Santana half-way for another kiss, tangling her fingers through her wife's wet hair.

Santana moaned softly when the blonde went to deepen the kiss, and shuddered as Brittany's hands began to palm her breasts. "Britt..."

Brittany released the Latina's bottom lip with a wet pop and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"No you're not." Santana laughed.

"Yeah..." Brittany shrugged and followed the Latina out of the bathroom, watching Santana as she logged into their Skype account.

"_Mommy! Momma!_" Ezra squealed happily and waved to his mothers, who waved back with just as much enthusiasm.

"Hey mijo, what are you doing?" Santana smiled.

"_I was playing Uno with Aunt Cedes_." He stated, and held up the cards for proof.

"Whoa, how fun." Brittany said while raising her brows. "Where's Macy and Alexander?"

"_Here_." The camera adjusted for a brief second, before focusing on the two other Lopez-Pierce children. "_Hey moms_." Alexander waved.

"Hey baby, is everything ok?" Santana asked with a small frown, noticing how the two were unusually quiet.

"_We miss you._" Macy said softly while resting her head against her brother's shoulder.

Santana let out a shaky sigh and forced herself to keep her own tears at bay, knowing how emotional she got when she was away from her kids. "I miss you all so, so much too. Momma and I will be home before you know it." She promised.

Brittany rested her hand on the small of her wife's back and nodded. "We'll only be away for a few more days, and when we get back I promise we can spend all day together. Maybe spending the day in Santa Monica, since we haven't been in awhile."

"_Can we get cotton candy?_" Ezra chimed in, appearing in front of the camera again.

"Sure, sweetheart." Brittany laughed.

"_Guys, you need to start getting ready for bed. It's getting late_." Mercedes stated as she came into view. "_Hey San, Britt_." She waved.

"Move Cedes, you're blocking the view of our kids." Santana laughed while waving her hand.

Mercedes rolled her eyes but moved to the side. "_I'm sorry Satan, but I'm pretty sure it was you who gave Quinn and I the thirty-minute long speech about not keeping your precious babies up past their bedtime because they need their sleep_."

Santana narrowed her eyes and mouthed a subtle _fuck off_ to Mercedes, before leaning back into her wife's embrace.

"It is getting pretty late there, huh?" Brittany stated while checking the time on her phone. "Cedes, my mom texted me earlier about what happened. Have you heard from her?"

"_No, sorry Britt_." Mercedes shook her head sadly. "_Santana's mom called and said that she was heading over there though, so hopefully she's not too bad. It sounded like a cold, but nothing serious._"

"That's good." Santana nodded and glanced to Brittany.

"I'll try to call her again later." Brittany sighed while checking her phone for any missed calls.

"_Tell your moms goodnight kiddos._" Mercedes said as she pulled Ezra into her lap and pointed towards the camera.

"_Night momma, night mommy_." Ezra waved to the camera. "_Call tomorrow_." He quickly added.

"We will." Santana smiled. "Goodnight babies, I love you so, so much."

"_We love you too._" Alexander returned the smile. "_Goodnight momma, I love you._" He then stated while looking to Brittany.

"Goodnight baby boy, sleep tight_._" Brittany winked. "Goodnight Mac and Ezra, I love you both."

"_I love you too_," Macy nodded while toying with her braid. "_Don't forget to call_." She reminded them.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Santana chuckled and waved one last time, before the camera on the opposite end went blank.

"I miss our babies." Santana sighed while resting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Me too," Brittany turned her wife's head and placed a soft kiss against her lips. "Just a few more days."

"Just a few more days." Santana repeated, before briefly closing her eyes.

...

**3am**

Brittany stirred, before waking up to the sound of chewing and the smell of burgers. She sighed and opened her eyes, shaking her head at the sight of Santana, who was sitting up straight against the headboard with a plate of fries and a cheeseburger resting on her lap, while watching an episode of Law & Order.

"Santana," Brittany sighed, startling the Latina. "Please close your mouth when you chew. This is where Ezra gets it from."

Santana blushed and set her burger on her plate. "Sorry baby."

"Why are you awake?" Brittany frowned while sitting up, placing a soft kiss against Santana's cheek. "And eating at three in the morning? Did you order room service?"

"Kind of." Santana shrugged. "You know I eat when I'm stressed, Britt."

"Why are you stressed at 3am?" Brittany propped her head up with her hand and stared at her wife.

Santana shrugged again, but didn't answer verbally.

"Come to bed, baby." Brittany stated while brushing the discarded crumbs off of the comforter, and leaning towards Santana's side of the bed to cut off her lamp.

"Ok." Santana set the plate on the bedside table and dabbed her mouth with a napkin, before snuggling close to the blonde. "Night, B."

"Goodnight, Santana." Brittany pressed a soft kiss to the Latina's forehead and gently combed her fingers through her hair. "I love you."

"I love you so much, Brittany." Santana sighed while nuzzling her nose in the blonde's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**check out _Bringing Olivia Home_ by _pandoralovee_ :)**

...

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Madeline rolled her eyes, having answered the question almost ten times now. Santana was sitting in the passenger seat while Brittany sat in the back of her white Mercedes car; she had picked up the two fifteen minutes ago from the hotel, and was now taking them to one of her favorite places in town.

"We're almost there," Madeline reassured the two as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Chill out."

"You're not taking us out to the desert to kill us or anything, right?" Brittany asked slowly, only half-joking.

Madeline sighed and glanced in the rear view mirror at the blonde. "Well considering that there aren't any deserts in Cartersville, no I'm not."

"Well are we almost-"

"Seriously? Are your kids this antsy?" The younger brunette shook her head and focused on the road. "You two are like little kids. We're almost there, don't worry."

Both women stayed silent the rest of the ride.

Ten minutes later, the white Mercedes pulled up at a quaint, near empty park at the edge of town. Madeline hopped out of her car, as did Brittany and Santana, and grabbed a fairly large basket from the trunk before leading them towards the small area.

"A park?" Santana questioned with a quirk brow as Madeline crouched down, spreading the Atlanta Falcons blanket out over the grass.

"Yeah, I love this place." Madeline nodded while sitting and opening the basket. "My dad would bring me here all the time when I was younger, back when we actually did things together."

"What do you mean back when you did things together?" Brittany asked with a small frown.

Madeline shrugged. "I don't know, he just got really busy when I turned like, twelve."

"I'm sorry." Santana said softly, and hesitantly rested her hand on the teen's forearm.

"It's whatever, things happen." Madeline brushed it off and shifted towards the right, so that Santana's hand fell. "But on a more important note; I brought snacks." She stated with a smile, pulling sandwiches out of the basket.

"Ooh, yum." Brittany smiled and took one of the saran wrapped sandwiches from the brunette. "Did you make these?"

"Yep, they're turkey and ham." Madeline nodded while tossing one to Santana. "Just pick off whatever you don't like, I wasn't sure what to put on them."

"They're delicious," Santana reassured after taking a bite. "I love mixing meats together when I make sandwiches."

"Me too, must be where I get it from." Madeline shrugged.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Brittany asked softly, referring the the funeral. "I checked the weather forecast earlier, and it's supposed to rain."

"Of course." Madeline rolled her eyes, "It always rains on the day of a funeral."

"We'll make sure to bring umbrellas." Santana stated while glancing to Brittany, who also nodded.

"Did you get a dress?" Brittany questioned while tossing her trash back into the basket. "I know you said you were getting one yesterday, but I wasn't sure if you found one."

"I did." Madeline nodded, "I went to the mall after school yesterday and found one in Charlotte Russe."

"We already filled out your withdrawal forms for school, didn't we?" Santana asked and looked to Brittany, who furrowed her brows in thought.

"I think so." She slowly nodded.

"You did, because I turned them in this morning." Madeline smiled.

"Ok, good." Santana sighed and leaned back on her elbows, "One less thing to worry about."

"It's so peaceful out here." Brittany noted while mimicking her wife's position.

"I know," Madeline agreed and laid on her stomach. "Which is why I come here so often."

"Thank you for bringing us here," Santana said softly. "Even though we haven't had much time together."

"Yeah well," Madeline shrugged, briefly closing her eyes. "We might as well start making an effort to get to know each other better. We are leaving for LA in two days, after all."

Santana had to agree with that.

...

**The next day- 2pm**

Santana and Brittany stood behind Madeline, leaving a respectable amount of space between themselves and the younger brunette as they watched the casket being lowered into the ground. Madeline stood firm, not a single tear shed during the entire service. There were a very few, select number of people who came; their neighbors, a few of her friends, Santana and Brittany, and a couple whom her father had been close with before his passing.

It wasn't until they began to refill the six foot with soil that Madeline broke, sobs wracking her small frame as she backed away, directly into Brittany's waiting arms. The blonde held the girl tightly as Madeline cried into her chest, almost inconsolable.

"Baby-" Santana breathed out, gently stroking her daughter's dark hair as her eyes connected with Brittany's, which were now rimmed-red and beginning to fill with tears.

Madeline shook her head and shuddered, as she fisted Brittany's black dress. "I want to go home." She whimpered.

"Ok sweetheart," Brittany stated in her gentlest of tones, "To Molly's or with us?"

"With you," She mumbled, pulling away just enough to glance up at Brittany with red and puffy eyes. "I really need to get cleaned up, I'm sure I look like a mess."

"You're beautiful." Santana reassured while wiping away some of the black streaks from mascara and eyeliner with her thumb. "Britt and I will take care of you, honey."

"I don't need to be taken care of," Madeline snapped, before sighing an regaining her composure. "Sorry, I just-" She shrugged.

"We know you don't need to be taken care of; we're just offering our company." Brittany corrected with a soft smile.

"Ok." Madeline nodded.

"Since you didn't drive, do we need to ride by Molly's to get your car?" Santana asked as they began to walk away from the grave.

"No, I'll just get it tomorrow morning." Madeline said, then abruptly stopped in her tracks.

Santana frowned. "What's-"

"You guys go ahead," She stated while glancing back at the casket wearily, "I'm going to hang back for a moment."

"But-"

"Come on San, let's go warm up the car." Brittany suggested and took Santana's hand in her own as she led the Latina towards the entrance.

Madeline slowly approached her father's tombstone and crouched down, allowing her fingers to run along the marble. "Bye daddy," She whispered as a few tears fell along the small pile of flowers. "I love you."

She then stood up straight, wiping away any trace of tears along the sleeve of her dress, before turning around and leaving the cemetery.

...

Walking through the door to the hotel was a relief, because all three women were emotionally exhausted. Madeline informed the two that she was taking a shower in the main bathroom, while Brittany and Santana settled in their in-suite bathroom, located in the master bedroom.

Surprisingly Brittany and Santana had finished first, possibly because it was the one time they mutually decided that it was an inappropriate time to have shower sex. Santana ordered room service; a couple of salads for dinner since she doubted that Madeline would be extremely hungry.

Fifteen minutes later, Madeline sighed as she entered the living room of the suite in one of Brittany's old Cheerios sweatshirts and a pair of Santana's boy shorts, as she took a seat on the couch in between the two and grabbed the salad that was set out for her.

"Hungry?" Santana questioned, watching the brunette push around strands of lettuce mixed with chopped tomatoes and cucumbers.

"Not really," Madeline admitted, "But I need to eat something."

"You don't have to eat it right now sweetheart, we can put it in the fridge for later. It's just a salad." Brittany shrugged.

Madeline nodded and placed the container back on the coffee table, before running her fingers through her currently wet hair. "I think I'm going to head to bed, I'm pretty tired." She stated while glancing at the two women, who were watching her carefully.

"Ok," Santana nodded. "You know where to find us if you need anything."

"Yeah, I do." Madeline nodded and stood up, wrapping her arms around herself. "Well goodnight I guess," She shifted. "And thanks for, you know, earlier..."

"No need to thank us," Brittany smiled. "But you're welcome." She winked.

"Right..." Madeline sighed and gave them a small wave, before shuffling back towards the smaller bedroom on the opposite end of the hotel suite.

Brittany glanced to Santana, who was now sporting a blank expression as she gripped onto the salad container in her hands. "Baby," She opened her arms, which the Latina immediately cuddled into. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" She questioned, kissing the top of her wife's head.

"Shouldn't we check on her?" Santana asked quietly, looking towards the opposite bedroom. "She's sad, I can tell."

"Of course she's sad Santana, we just buried her father a few hours ago." Brittany ran her fingers through highlighted hair and sighed, "If you want to check on her, then we can check on her."

"I don't want her to think I'm smothering her." Santana stated sadly.

Brittany nodded, somewhat understanding where the woman was coming from. "Why don't we give her some space tonight, and if she comes to us then we'll talk." She suggested.

"You always were the genius," Santana mumbled and tilted her head upwards, pressing her lips to Brittany's in a chaste kiss. "So, so smart." She added once they separated.

"Let's head to bed baby, I can see your eyes starting to droop." Brittany laughed while patting Santana's thigh as she climbed off of her lap.

"Yeah," Santana agreed and rested her head against the blonde's shoulder. "Long day."

"It was." Brittany agreed while collecting the multiple salad containers in her hands to put in the refrigerator. "I think we've had enough excitement for the day."

"Amen to that," Santana nodded as she followed her wife to their bedroom. "I can't wait to be back home in our bed, with our babies." She sighed while burrowing herself under the covers.

"I know." Brittany agreed. "Tomorrow." She reminded her."

"Tomorrow." Santana repeated, before snuggling close to Brittany as her eyes fluttered shut.

...

**4pm- Los Angeles, California**

Brittany and Madeline stood side by side at the pick-up area in the airport, patiently waiting for Santana to finish up her phone call so that they could get going. Their driver, however, was not so understanding and was ready to leave in the next few minutes before he left without them.

"It's too hot here, I'm sweating off my bronzer." Madeline groaned and fanned herself with the pamphlet she received on the plane. "It's fall, it shouldn't be this hot."

"Why are you wearing bronzer if you're already tan?" Brittany frowned, before glancing at Santana over her shoulder; sighing when she saw that she was still yelling into her phone.

"Because I'm actually quite pasty during fall," Madeline shrugged. "Thank god for Sephora, I would be as pale as Edward Cullen if it weren't for them."

"Oh." Brittany slowly nodded.

"Britt!" Santana yelled while placing her hand over the receiver. "Baby, will you tell the driver that it will only be a few more minutes? He keeps shooting me dirty looks and if I have to say something to him, Snixx might make an appearance." She stated with a knowing look.

"I'll talk to him, just try to wrap up the call San, we're already running late." Brittany sighed.

Santana nodded. "I'm trying, Brittany."

"Come on Mad, we can go ahead and wait in the car. You're right, it is ridiculously hot today." Brittany stated while heading towards the black Cadillac SUV by the curb.

"Cool," Madeline shrugged and climbed into the vehicle after Brittany, who was sitting in the middle row.

Almost ten minutes later, Santana's arm appeared as she opened the door, before she climbed fully into the car and tossed her hair over her shoulders as she sighed. "Ok, we're good to go." She informed the driver, who mumbled a finally under his breath while putting the car into reverse.

"Was that paparazzi?" Madeline questioned, glancing out her tinted window.

"Yes," Santana nodded. "I shot them a few poses for satisfaction, I'm sure they're thrilled with the amount of cash they'll get for those." She rolled her eyes.

Madeline shrugged and attempted to relax as they drove past the multiple palm trees that were lined along the streets; failing miserably as her mind drifted to who she'd be meeting in less than an hour.

...

**next chapter: meet the family**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: annddd the angst train has rolled into town.**

**yes, I agree that I was keeping things a little too calm and simple, but I always had the plan of working our way up to what's about to come.**

**calm before the storm, right? Remember, it's only the beginning. **

...

"Susan, I'm glad you're feeling better," Santana smiled as she stepped into the foyer, followed closely behind by Brittany and Madeline. "Britt and I were worried about you."

Mrs. Pierce smiled warmly and shook her head. "Oh it was just a little cold sweetheart, nothing too extreme." She explained.

"You sure you're feeling better, mom?" Brittany questioned while pulling her mother in for a hug. "Have you been by the doctor to make sure it was just a cold?"

"I have," Susan laughed, "And the only thing they recommended was a bottle of cold medicine that I picked up from the pharmacy."

Brittany eyed the elder blonde carefully, before slowly nodding. "If you're sure."

"I am," Susan smiled, then turned her attention to Madeline, who was currently gazing around the extravagant foyer in awe. "Hello dear, I'm glad that I'm finally able to meet you in person. I think the most appropriate thing to say would be none other than welcome to the family." She wrapped her arms around the teenager in an unexpected hug.

Madeline awkwardly patted the woman's back, and let out a small sigh of relief when she pulled away, oblivious to the new addition in the room.

Macy stopped in her tracks, eyeing the older brunette with a small frown. She looked Madeline up and down; from her caramel Steve Madden sandals and lightly washed jean shorts, to her sheer white top.

Madeline stared back at the blonde with a quirked brow, her freckles becoming more evident with the sunlight peering through the large floor to ceiling windows. "Hi?"

"Hi..." Macy repeated; seemingly not as satisfied. She then turned to Santana and Brittany, offering them both a bright smile. "Hey mommy, momma. I missed you." She brushed past Madeline and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist.

Santana returned the hug, while Madeline sported a non-subtle eye roll. "We missed you too, baby girl. Where are your brothers?"

"Here, mommy." Alexander called from the top of the staircase, as he began to descend downwards. "Ezra got his head stuck in between the banister again." He added, nodding his head towards the smaller blonde, who was a few steps behind them.

"I wasn't spying." Ezra quickly denied, and began skipping every other step to reach the bottom before Alexander. Santana laughed and Brittany smiled, watching as the boys raced to reach the bottom.

"Nana made cookies!" Ezra shouted while jumping into Brittany's opened and awaiting arms.

"Did she?" Brittany responded with a small gasp. "Were they good?"

"Delicious." Ezra nodded; right as Alexander approached Madeline, who had been standing away from the small group of people with a scowl.

"Hi," Alexander smiled, offering his hand to the teenager. "I'm Alexander, but you can call me Alex. I know your name is Madeline, but what should I call you?" He asked, giving a firm shake to the hand that gripped onto his.

Madeline slowly pulled her hand away and shrugged. "You can call me Madi, I guess. It's what I go by."

"You look like my mommy," Ezra chimed in, looking up at the brunette through the sea of blonde curls. "But with Momma's eyes. Doesn't she Macy?" He turned to his sister; who had her arms wrapped tightly around Santana's waist, almost protectively, with her head resting against her shoulder.

"Not really." Macy brushed off.

"Neither do you." Madeline smirked as she raised a brow.

Macy's eyes narrowed, glaring at Madeline with furrowed brows. "That's because I grew in Momma's stomach instead, so it's understandable. What's _your_ excuse?" She snapped.

"Macy Katherine Lopez-Pierce, do _not_ speak to her that way." Brittany scolded with a disappointed frown. "Your mother and I have raised you better than this. Apologize, now."

"But-"

"_Macy_." Brittany shook her head and walked towards Madeline, resting her hand on the teenager's shoulder.

Macy sighed, but reluctantly obliged. "Sorry." She stated monotonously.

"It's fine." Madeline responded in a mimicked tone.

Santana frowned as she watched the interaction between the two; this wasn't how she had wanted it to happen.

"San, why don't you go ahead and show Madi her room while I start prepping for dinner?" Brittany suggested. "Mercedes texted me a few minutes before we got home and said they'd be here around six."

"Ok." Santana nodded and removed her fingers from Ezra's curls. "Lesley said our luggage arrived already, right?"

"Right. They should be in our rooms already," Brittany glanced to Mrs. Pierce, who nodded her head.

"They are." She reassured the two. "Macy, Alexander, Ezra, would you mind helping me with the gravy sauce for dinner tonight?" She then asked, looking to the three children who were now leaning against the railing of the staircase.

"Sure." Alexander nodded and followed the elder Pierce into the kitchen, along with Macy and Ezra; while Santana led Madeline upstairs.

They walked down the multiple large hallways, which were filled with a variety of family portraits. It was clear that getting their pictures taken seemed to be common, until they came to the one in the left corridor, where the kid's bedrooms were located.

Santana went to the very last room on the left side; hesitantly opening the door and allowing Madeline to walk in first.

Her jaw almost dropped at the sight.

The room was completely transmitted into her two favorite colors; black and white. The walls were all white, besides the wide strip of the black and grey floral print that ran up the wall behind the king sized bed; which were filled with multiple black and white pillows of all shapes and sizes. The comforter was black and grey, while the silk sheets underneath remained the classic white color.

On the opposite side of the room was a shining all black wall, containing a 72inch flat screen tv and a full state of the art entertainment system. The curtains hanging along the large windows were black, contrasting against the white walls.

Down the small, marble hallways were two doors; one containing the walk in closet, while the other was a full bathroom, both tracing back to the Paris-like theme of the bedroom.

Madeline's eyes continued to stay widened as he fingers traced along the edge of one of the two full length mirrors hanging on her wall; while Santana took a seat on the small, plush white couch that was placed in between the bed and the television.

She continued to watch her exploring the new space before checking the diamond Rolex on her wrist, a small sigh escaping her lips when she realized just how much time had gone by.

"Ok, well I'll let you get settled." Santana stated while sliding off the arm of the couch, as Madeline looked up, now holding a worn-grey sweatshirt in her hands. "Just call if you need anything. I have all the room numbers on a card in front of the phone." She reminded her.

"Got it," Madeline nodded as she followed Santana to the door. "Thanks, for this and all." She wrapped her arms around herself, nuzzling her nose into the sweatshirt in her arms. "It's not too shabby."

"As always, it's my pleasure," Santana laughed and stepped out of the room. "The rest of the family should be here around the time dinner is ready, so you won't have to worry about them for at least a couple more hours. The peace in this house only lasts for so long."

"I can tell," Madeline smiled, hearing Ezra screaming for Santana from downstairs. "Duty calls."

"Yeah, I know." Santana combed her fingers through her hair and offered Madeline one last smile, before heading down the brightly lit hallway and towards the staircase.

...

Dinner that evening was at 6:30pm sharp. Mercedes and Sam had arrived with their kids, as did Quinn and Puck as they all took a seat at the large table in the dining room that sat almost twenty.

Santana sat at the head of the table with Brittany on her left and Mrs. Pierce on her right; then it was Quinn beside Brittany with Puck on the opposite side of her. Mercedes sat in front of Quinn, with Sam on her left and Alexander on her right. Madeline was beside Alexander, with Macy sitting across from her; who had Corrine on her left and Sierra on her right. Cameron was next to her, with Caleb being listed at the end, placed next to Madeline.

Once the roast chicken with grilled squash and mashed potatoes was served; the table erupted into a light conversation over different topics, varying from politics to Angelina Jolie's most recent film. Every so often the center of the conversation would land on Madeline, who answered the simple questions like _How was life in Georgia?_ and _How are you enjoying it in California so far?_ that Mercedes or Quinn might've thrown her way.

Madeline was mindlessly moving the last bits and pieces of food around her plate as she half-listened to a conversation being discussed by Macy and Sierra, who were currently debating on whether Fuse's _Top 20 Countdown_ was accurate or not, when she felt her sleeve being tugged.

She paused, glancing down at the young boy, who was staring back at her with his dark brown eyes.

"You're pretty." Caleb stated with a sheepish smile.

"Why thank you." Madeline winked. "You're pretty handsome yourself, little one. But don't tell my boyfriend I told you that." She added in a playful whisper.

Caleb blushed but nodded, before going back to his dinner as their end of the table erupted into laughs.

"Wait, hold up, you said you have a boyfriend?" Mercedes questioned with a raised brow. "Y'all do realize how far apart you are, right?"

Madeline nodded. "Yes, and yes. I get long distance rarely ever works out, but it can't hurt to give it a try." She shrugged.

"That's right, plus Santana and I made it work when she went off to college in Louisville." Brittany pointed out.

"Britt, the two of you broke up for like a year and a half." Quinn reminded her with a frown. "Remember the whole heartfelt version of Taylor Swift's _Mine_ in the choir room."

Brittany frowned. "Oh, yeah. I've hated that song ever since." She noted with a small shrug.

"Ok..." Madeline drawled out. "Well I wouldn't be surprised if we did end up breaking up, but until then I'd like to pretend that staying together was actually a good idea."

"Don't speak negatively of it," Quinn shook her head, "Mercedes is just a mood killer. I'm sure you and your boyfriend will be fine, as long as you stay faithful to each other." She added with a pointed look.

"_Quinn_!" Santana snapped; narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"What? I was just saying, that's usually the cause of teenage break ups." She shrugged.

Santana opened her mouth to respond- but Madeline beat her to it. "No, no, she's right. It's sad but true." She scratched her nails against the marble surface of the table. "I think we'll be ok, though."

"That's the spirit." Puck nodded while holding his beer in the air. "But if he happened to be unfaithful to you, don't be afraid to give Uncle Puck a call. I'll be sure to teach him a real good lesson."

"Still harassing teenage boys, Puckerman. Some things never change." Santana teased.

"Only for my family," Puck countered with a shrug, "And she's family now. Aren't you little Lopez?"

Madeline's grip on her fork momentarily faltered, causing it to clatter against the plate loudly as she cringed. "I guess?" She finally responded with, noticing all eyes on her. "Yay for family." She added with a small fist pump.

Puck laughed and nodded. "See?" He took a swig of his beer, "You know what they say, the bigger the better."

"Wanky." Santana smirked.

"Ok, ok. Let's try and enjoy the rest of dinner before we lose the guys' attention to the football game happening tonight." Mercedes stated, noticing both Puck and Sam already discussing the statistics for tonight's game.

Everyone agreed, continuing on with their previous conversations and dropping the speculation over Madeline's boyfriend, who seemed to be quickly forgotten. She did, however, notice the small glances Santana continued to give her throughout the remainder of dinner, and she wasn't sure why, but it made her feel almost uneasy.

"I'm over thinking it." Madeline mumbled to herself and shook her head, before sticking a forkful of chicken inside of her mouth.

...

**11pm**

"Obviously they're rich Hana, haven't you seen last week's copy of _People_ magazine? They did like an entire feature on this family." Madeline stated from her place on the bed, while her laptop was positioned in front of her.

"Well I was just asking for clarification." Hana rolled her eyes. "Are you being nice? Make sure you don't give in too easily, no matter how much nice shit they offer you. It's a weakness."

"I'm only being nice for the time being," Madeline reminded with an annoyed sigh. "Until I figure out how I can get back there, anyways. There's no way in hell I'm staying here until I turn eighteen."

"Right, because living in a mansion in California and having everything you could possibly want is such a god-awful lifestyle. You poor thing."

"I-"

"Knock, knock." Santana gently tapped her knuckles against the smooth surface of the doorframe. "Can I come in?"

Madeline glanced at Santana, before turning back to Hana with a frown. "We'll continue this tomorrow. And good luck on that Bio quiz." She stated, before slamming the laptop shut.

Santana walked further into the room, leaving the door cracked behind her. She sat down at the edge of the bed, only a few feet separating the two. "So how has your first day been?"

"It's been fine." Madeline replied nonchalantly as her eyes drifted around the spacious room. "Your kids seem nice. Well, two out of three anyways." She added with an eye roll, in remembrance to her earlier encounter with Macy.

Santana nodded; knowingly. "I think she's just worried about not being the only girl anymore. She has always been proud to withhold the only daughter position." She explained in a soft tone, as she stared down at the wedding ring on her finger.

"Yes, I'm sure it's been a hard life for her," Madeline replied sarcastically. "She can keep the only daughter position, no worries. I think I'll be able to survive without it."

Santana frowned and shifted closer towards the brunette, resting the palm of her hand against Madeline's sweatpants covered thigh. "Britt and I consider you apart of this family, you know that." She stared at her with a raised brow. "You're my daughter, whether we like it or not."

"I get that Santana, but there's a difference between the three of us," Madeline countered and moved towards the opposite edge of the bed, causing the Latina's hand to fall against the comforter. "You and Brittany may consider me as family, but unfortunately I don't consider you the same." She shrugged. "It's a bitch move on my part yes, but there's no way you could have assumed that we're all gonna be some big happy family. This is the real world, it _doesn't_ work that way.

You left me when I was a baby, for whatever reason. It doesn't matter now, and I really don't care to know, but my point is that you left." She averted her eyes to the ceiling, refusing to get emotional during the conversation. "You had a choice on whether you wanted for us to be a family or not, and it's clear what decision you made."

Santana shook her head, wiping away the stray tear that had made it's way down her cheek. "Madeline, sweetheart, you have no idea what my reasoning was for signing my parental rights over to your father. There was a logical explanation for it, but now isn't the time to tell you."

"Then _will_ when it be the time?" The younger brunette snapped, her patience wearing thin. "Santana, I'm not going to be here forever. I think you and I both know that whenever I have the opportunity to leave, that I will undoubtedly take it." She looked to Santana, as her eyes began to glaze over.

"I wanted to make this work with you." Santana admitted in a whisper. "I thought I could."

Madeline stared at her for a few moments, before dryly chuckling and burying her head in her hands. "This isn't going to work." She shook her head, the last of her composure breaking. "I just want to go home, I don't want to be here with you." She mumbled as tears trickled down her face, the saltiness landing on her lips.

Santana stared down at her hands, which were currently resting in her lap. Her own tears had made their way down her flushed cheeks silently, as she began to wring her wrists unconsciously. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I made a mistake, and I regret it every single fucking day of my life. But I'm trying here, and I don't understand what you want me to do to make this right."

Madeline sighed shakily, removing her head from her hands as she attempted to subtly wipe her now tear-stained face against the sleeve of her shirt. "Can you leave, please?"

The weariness in Santana's face made it clear that she wanted to finish the conversation, but she knew better than to push it. So, she slowly nodded and slid off of the silk sheets, combing her fingers through her hair in the process.

"Goodnight." Santana mumbled, before pulling the silver handle and closing the large white door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long! I've been focusing on studying for my exams, which have now been taken and dealt with, so I can get back to writing :) Hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long to post, but no promises!**

**Story recommendations: Beautiful Nightmare and Modern Family by brittanafor3ver :)**

**Enjoy!**

...

The next morning, Santana was sure she had never experienced a breakfast as awkward as this before. Not even when Brittany's mom had walked on the two of them doing certain, morning activities, when she was attempting to wake them up for school.

The tension was evident between her and Madeline, and the younger brunette opted to use the tactic- avoid and ignore- on the elder Latina. She would speak to Brittany, she laughed at Ezra's jokes and even discussed the history behind ancient Egyptian pyramids with Alexander- but would not speak a word to Santana or Macy; which the younger blonde didn't seem to mind. She was actually quite relieved.

Brittany cleared her throat, sending a brief glance in Santana's direction before beginning to clear the table. "I have a meeting to attend around twelve San, do I need to call my mom or will you be here?"

"I'll be here." Santana nodded and used her cloth napkin to wipe Ezra's face. "We can just hang here until you get home. I made us dinner reservations for 7pm."

"Ok, cool." Brittany smiled. "I'll call you from work to let you know a definite time, but I should be home no later than three."

"Ok," Santana returned the smile. "Have a good day, baby." She then titled her head upwards to return the kiss Brittany was leaning in for.

"Bye babies," Brittany blew each child a kiss, including Madeline- who smiled, before leaving the kitchen.

"Mommy, can I be excused?" Macy questioned from her place beside Alexander.

Santana frowned while glancing at the blonde's plate. "You barely touched your food, Mac."

"I don't feel well," Macy lied and tapped her nails against the smooth surface of the table. "I think I need to go lie down."

"Do you have a fever?" Santana asked while making her way to the opposite side on the table- and leaned down to press her lips to her daughter's forehead. "Does anything hurt?"

Madeline rolled her eyes and took a bite of her sausage link.

"No, I'm just tired." Macy stated.

"Ok." Santana raised a brow as Macy pushed her chair back to stand. "Call me if you need anything, honey."

"I will." Macy nodded, before quickly leaving the kitchen.

"Can I be excused too?" Alexander asked while holding up his plate for Santana to see. "I finished my food, though."

Santana sighed, but nodded. "Yes, please rinse off your plate in the sink and put it in the dishwasher baby." She told him.

"Me too?" Ezra questioned with big eyes while glancing to his own empty plate, then back to Santana.

"Sure." Santana laughed and handed him a napkin to wipe his face. "Alex, take your brother's plate too, please."

"Ok." Alexander smiled, accepting both plates.

It only took a few minutes before Alexander was finished, and both him and Ezra ran out of the kitchen and outside to the backyard- leaving Santana and Madeline alone for the first time since last night.

Santana cleared her throat and tapped her nails against the island. "Madeline-"

"Nope," Madeline rinsed off her own plate before setting it in the sink, and headed towards the living room. "I'm not ready." She stated simply- and then she was gone.

Santana groaned, combing her fingers through her hair with a scowl resting on her lips. "Always fucking up, Santana." She mumbled to herself- before picking up the dishrag to wipe down the table.

...

**2pm**

Madeline was sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard- while thumbing through an old copy of _People_ magazine, when she heard knocking on her door.

"It's open," She called out, not bothering to look up. Alexander popped his head in the spacious room, waving at Madeline- who glanced at the door with a frown.

"Hey." Alexander smiled. "Can I come hang?"

Madeline looked around her room and shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Alexander's smile brightened as he walked further into the room, after closing the door behind him. "Cool." He stated while sitting on the couch.

They both stayed quiet for awhile, Alexander watching some documentary on TLC while Madeline continued to flip through her magazine, only speaking to make comments on the show every so often.

"What's the deal with your sister?" Madeline asked bluntly while tossing the magazine to the side. "Every time I see her it seems like she wants to punch me in the face."

Alexander laughed and shrugged. "She's probably jealous. She's always been the only girl, and a mommy's girl at that- and then you show up and that's no longer the case." He told her.

"Jealousy's a bitch, huh?" Madeline mused.

"I think she'll get over it eventually," Alexander stated and shook his head. "Macy's always been dramatic."

Madeline snorted. "Clearly." She rolled her eyes.

"But I like you. And so does Ezra, so there's that." He added with a wide smile, causing Madeline to laugh. "Momma too."

"Yeah, I like you guys. You're the only normal ones in this family, it seems." Madeline noted, only half-joking.

Alexander chuckled. "Aunt Cedes is pretty normal. Aunt Q's a little crazy though." He pointed out.

"Yeah." Madeline shrugged. "So, what's the real reason you're here?" She tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest.

"To escape Macy. She's trying to get me to help her organize her closet, and I know she won't come in here." Alexander admitted with a grin.

"Well, I mean, since you're here," Madeline smirked, and Alexander's grin fell. "You can totally help me organize mine. I still need to unpack."

"Um..."

"Thanks for your help." Madeline smiled while hopping off her bed and making her way towards the luggage piled on the opposite side of the bedroom.

Alexander groaned when the older brunette dropped two bags in his lap and directed him towards the walk-in closet towards the back

...

As soon as Brittany walked through the front doors of the Lopez-Pierce home, she was greeted by a plastic ball bouncing off the side of her head.

"Ow," She mumbled with a frown and rubbed the sore spot, while glancing around the foyer.

"Sorry momma," Ezra winced and accepted the fairly large ball from his mother. "It wasn't supposed to go that far."

"You shouldn't be playing with that in the house anyway, Ez. Take it outside, please." Brittany told him while shrugging off her blazer.

Ezra nodded and quickly ran out of the room.

"Momma!" Macy exclaimed from the top of the staircase- before immediately beginning to descend downwards. "Thank _god_ you're home. It's been chaos!" She waved her hands in the air dramatically.

Brittany's frowned deepened. "Where's Santana?"

"Asleep." Macy stated nonchalantly with a shrug. "I went to ask her a question like thirty minutes ago, and she was asleep in her office on the couch. She's been really tired lately." She added.

"Ok." Brittany sighed and draped her blazer over her right arm. "Go check on your brother please, he's in the backyard." She stated, before heading upstairs to Santana's office. Brittany's eyes softened at the sight of her wife curled into herself on the small couch against the wall, while snoring quietly.

"Santana." Brittany whispered while rubbing the Latina's back softly. "Wake up, baby."

Santana forced her eyes open, which were bloodshot, as she quickly sat up while looking around the room. "Fuck, the kids." She went to move, but Brittany stopped her.

"It's ok, they're ok." Brittany frowned while smoothing Santana's hair back by combing her fingers through it. "What's going on, Santana? I've never seen you this exhausted before."

"I'm fine." Santana stated quickly.

"You're not." Brittany responded firmly as she shook her head. "Talk to me, honey. Please, I'm worried about you." She said in a softer tone while pulling her wife into her arms.

Santana snuggled into Brittany's chest and sighed. "There's been a lot going on, Britt. I've been trying to handle everything from Madeline to work." She then tilted her head upwards and pressed her lips to Brittany's jaw. "I'm ok, Brittany. Trust me, please."

Brittany stated into Santana's dark eyes for a few moments, before sighing. "Fine." She nodded. "But you're not working until 3am tonight, I want you in my arms at a more reasonable time." She added with a pointed look, and Santana blushed but nodded.

"Ok." Santana leaned forward to press their lips together briefly. "I promise."

**...**

**11:30pm**

"_Fuck_, B." Santana groaned as the blonde's lips trailed wet, open mouthed kisses along the top of her jeans. "_Ugh_, baby please." She reached for the button of her pants and unsnapped it easily, smirking when Brittany wasted no time yanking them down.

"I wanna taste you, Sanny." Brittany stated huskily and hooked her fingers around Santana's black thong, quickly pulling it down and tossing it to the side.

"_Fuck_," Santana whimpered when Brittany's tongue ran through her aching folds, and she clutched to the blonde hair desperately. "_Oh..hmph,_ _yes_ baby. Right there." She moaned and rested her head back against the wall.

Brittany hands clasped against the back of Santana's thighs as she buried her face further into her wife's core- her nose bumping against Santana's clit.

"_Britt_," Santana whined, her thighs quivering underneath the blonde's touch. "I-I," She gasped when Brittany added two fingers- which easily began to slip in and out of Santana's wetness. "Fuck, I'm-" Brittany felt the Latina begin to clench and unclench around her fingers- a sign that she was close.

Brittany darted up Santana's body and held her tightly as she came down from her high, as her body shuddered and jerked continuously.

"I love you." Brittany smiled once Santana's breathing began to even out and pressed her lips to the Latina's hairline- which had become damp with perspiration.

"I love you too," Santana mumbled tiredly while dropping her head to Brittany's shoulder. She sighed a few moments later and lifted her head, reaching for the hem of Brittany's tank top, then frowning when she stopped her and shook her head.

"You're exhausted, San." Brittany stated, watching as the Latina's eyes fought to stay open. "Get some rest, baby."

"Britt," Santana began to protest, only to be stopped by her wife- again.

"Don't argue, please. I'm ok, I promise. But if it makes you feel better, you can make it up to me in the morning." Brittany winked while leaning down to peck Santana's pouty lips.

"Mommy? Momma?" A loud voice called from opposite of the bedroom door, followed by three knocks.

Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany chuckled, before peppering kisses over every inch of her wife's face; causing her to giggle and playfully push her away.

"Mommy!" Ezra screamed, before frantically banging on the door.

Santana jumped away from Brittany, running across the room and reached for the doorknob, only to be hit with a pair of pants. "What the fu-"

"You're half naked!" Brittany exclaimed while pointing to Santana's lower half.

Santana's mouth formed into a small O, before easily slipping her jeans back on and quickly opening the door- immediately met by Ezra's small arms wrapped around her legs.

"What's wrong, baby boy?" Santana asked quickly as she leaned down to lift him. Ezra's arms went around his mother's neck as he buried his face there, continuing to cry quietly.

"Britt, why isn't he talking?" Santana questioned worriedly while rubbing the little boy's back softly.

"I don't know." Brittany frowned and moved closer to the pair, resting her hand on the small of Ezra's back. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Talk to mommy and momma, please."

"Blood." Ezra whimpered, and both women's brows shot up, knowing their son's blood phobia.

"Are you bleeding? Did you hurt yourself?" Santana asked quickly as she examined the boy's body for any injuries. "I don't see anything, baby."

"No," Ezra shook his head- his curls brushing against Santana's chin. "Madi."

Santana froze and Brittany's jaw slacked.

"Britt," Santana whispered, and Brittany pressed her lips to Ezra's forehead and Santana's cheek, before running out of the room.


End file.
